In the past, it has been known to provide knockdown tables or the like, a typical example being a shop service cart provided with top and bottom invertible pan assemblies and four legs, which assembly can be bolted together its desired assembled position with either shelf being in a tray position or in a shelf position. This form of assembly is also provided with casters and a handle for facilitating the movement of the cart about a shop. While this form of design is satisfactory for its intended purposes, it requires a fair amount of time to assemble or disassemble the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,470 discloses a boltless form of knockdown table or cart having upper and lower support surfaces, which design can be readily assembled or disassembled. While this form of design requires very little assembly or disassembly time, it is necessary to provide corner holes in each of the bottom pan assemblies which in turn receive support pins carried by the legs. If the corner holes are not located precisely in the corners, the pin must be disposed a sufficient distance away from the inner surfaces of the leg to receive the holes when the lower pan structure is disposed in its tray position. This will permit the lower pan to wobble thus making the desired structure unstable. In addition, as the pin can be bent, this will also tend to make the assembled structure inherently unstable when the pin is bent. Additionally, the top pan assembly is supported by an abutment secured to the inner surface of the legs near the top. If this abutment is not precisely located, it is possible for the leg to either project above the top surface of the tray, which would be undesirable, or else not to have it extend the full length of the sidewalls of the tray, which would further reduce the stability of the unit.